


Books

by Onlooker



Series: Habits [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: +Omake, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bibliophile!Levi, Domestic Fluff, Dork!Eren, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer!Eren, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Relationship, This Is So CORNY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlooker/pseuds/Onlooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren knew that Levi was a great lover of books. He remembered the countless hours he'd watch him stare at the strings of words on a page with various expressions. Eren was willing to admit that during those sessions, he had developed the habit of staring at Levi. Though the other would just get mad at him and make him focus on his video game instead or something along those lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> After this month's SNK Chapter update (I still haven't gotten over it) I really needed fluff...
> 
> This was slightly inspired by a tumblr post.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Eren knew that Levi was a great lover of books. He remembered the countless hours he'd watch him stare at the strings of words on a page with various expressions. Eren was willing to admit that during those sessions, he had developed the habit of staring at Levi. Though the other would just get mad at him and make him focus on his video game instead or something along those lines.

By all means, the man was usually expressionless, but when he had a book in his hands his eyes would start shining. 

In the beginning, he was jealous at the amount of attention his lover gave to his stories. He hated how strings of words could make Levi laugh, cry, angry even relate to the characters more than he ever could. He hated watching Levi disappear into another world without him, experiencing adventures with unknown characters. He hated how these books made him feel alone even though Levi was sitting beside him.

That was when he tried to read the same books as him just to 'see' what was so fascinating about reading. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't enjoy them the same way Levi would; so in the end, he just gave up.

Eren was more of a gamer than a reader. Although his lover preferred a good book, it doesn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy beating the brunet's ass at video games. This was one of the very few activities they enjoyed together.

 

It took a few years of dating until Eren had finally come to terms with the idea of never being able to share the 'adventures' Levi would go through when he was reading. At first, he was disappointed at himself, why couldn't he appreciate books, a question he often asked himself.

But he had grown used to the quiet days when Levi would sit in his favourite spot on the couch, feet propped on the couch beside him with a book in hand. 

Eren learned to appreciate these moments; he would usually have the kettle going and prepare Levi's favourite tea.

Once the tea was done, Eren would pour one for himself and one for Levi. This would be the only time where Levi would physically put his book down to enjoy his drink. Although Eren would never read the books his lover would read, he would ask about it contents. In moments like these Levi would start to become very animated; well as animated as he could get. He would describe the setting the story was set on, talk about the characters and analyse their development or talk about the ingeniousness of the plot.

During that time Eren would give his undivided attention to his lover as he drank his tea.

He would watch, as Levi would have fluctuating peaks of anger, happiness, and sadness as he debriefed Eren on his latest novel.

 

"...Then it was revealed that they were the shitting traitors all along. I could just imagine the pain and betrayal the main character went through. I mean he's known them for a long time and they were practically family!" The dark-haired man let out an annoyed huff. He's been talking (bitching really...) for a while now and decided to shut his mouth and pour himself another cup of tea. 

"Damn... That seriously sucks." Eren commented just before he took a sip of his tea. 

"I should have known, I mean now that I think about the author had been subtly dropping hints for a couple of volumes now. Fuck." Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder and slowly lowers his eyelids. "I'm too tired and mind fucked for this shit." Moments later the man was fast asleep.

 

The brunet used, this time, to relax his tensioned shoulders and finish his cooling mug of tea.

After a few minutes, Eren smiled to himself at his mentally exhausted lover. He carefully leant forwards, making sure not to disturb the sleeping man, as he placed his now empty mug on the coaster. Levi was such a clean freak.

He wanted to have a serious talk with Levi but the man was too engrossed with his latest obsession that the brunet couldn't find himself to disturb him. 

He sighed at the missed opportunity. 

There was a protruding lump on his pocket, Levi didn't notice because of the dark shade of Eren's pants. Eren shifted slightly to take out a small wooden box with an engraving on the lid. He glanced at his dark-haired lover and admired his relaxed disposition. He carefully brushed back the stray black locks of hair off his face. The brunet then reached over the other side of the couch to grab one of the cushions to replace his shoulder. He placed it beside him and lowered Levi's head onto it. 

Once Eren was free from his duties as a pillow; he placed the box on the coffee table lining it to his lover's eye level. So the moment the dark-haired man wakes, the first thing he saw would be the box. 

He had been saving money throughout the whole year for this and the more he stares at the engraved words the more he felt that it needed some sort explanation. So he made his was to their study and grabbed one of his blank note cards and wrote…

 

_'The world is full of wonders and sights to behold. One could spend a lifetime travelling and never tire of seeing the places it can offer. But it is also a treacherous place...'_

 

Eren nods to himself and places the card right next to the small box. He makes his way to the cabinet where they keep all of their Manchester items. He pulls out a dark blue blanket and covers Levi with it. 

He glances at the silver wall clock to check the time; the time was twenty past five. He silently contemplates to himself what to cook for dinner. He silently decides on spaghetti. 

He makes his way to the kitchen ready to make their dinner. Eren silently hopes to himself that the moment Levi wakes up he won't be disappointed.

 

* * *

 

The dark-haired man wakes to the familiar smell of Eren cooking spaghetti. 

He has never understood the idiom of 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach' but ever since he ate the brunet's cooking he couldn't help but wish to keep eating like that for the rest of his life. 

He takes his time to open his eyes and the first thing he sees is the back of the couch. He lets out a silent groan and rolled over. When his eyes finally face the coffee table he sees a yellow note card with Eren's handwriting. 

God his handwriting is still as messy as ever. 

He sits up as he reads over the note and felt his brows furrow in confusion. He didn't know why Eren wrote that until his eyes settle on the small wooden box on top of their coffee table. He froze. He didn't notice that he stopped breathing until his lungs were protesting for more air. He lets out a sharp gasp. 

Levi tentatively reached for the small wooden box and read the over the engraving.

 

_'It's dangerous to go alone.'_

 

The hell? 

He couldn't help but notice the way his fingers were shaking as he flipped the lid open. The first thing he saw was a gold and silver ring. The design was unusual; it had a pair of overlapping wings that was stretched to form a ring. One silver the other gold. He brought it closer to himself and noticed that each feather was encrusted with a clear stone; he assumed that they were cubic zirconia, it's impossible for them to be diamonds. It doesn't matter how tiny they were. Then he sees another engraving inside the box.

 

_'Take me with you?'_

 

Fuck. 

This can't be real... Right...?

He hears pots banging from the kitchen and Levi overcomes his shock. Then the sound of Eren whistling sent him off, storming his way to the kitchen. 

Eren's back was facing him. The brunet was putting away a dried pot. 

As the brunet turns around he sees his dark-haired lover make his way towards him with the look of murder on his face. He swears. 

 

"Fuck! You scared the living shi-" The brunet couldn't finish his sentence because Levi pulled the collar of his shirt so they could see eye to eye. 

 

Levi was silent for a few moments. He could see the silent question behind Eren's bright eyes. Instead of using words, he admits that he fails at using them, so he opted at expressing his feelings through body language. He planted a bruising kiss on Eren's lips. 

At Levi's action, Eren felt himself freezing on the spot and his eyes widening. Eren had created various simulations through his head as to how the shorter man would react, and he certainly didn't expect something like this. Though he admits that was eternally grateful that the man didn't respond with a punch to the gut, for a man with a short build he can pack quite the punch. 

He gradually gets over his initial shock and slowly responds to the bruising chaste kiss. 

They stay like that for a few minutes and reluctantly breaks apart. Eren remained silent but leant his forehead on Levi's own as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

 

"You corny little shit. Why didn't you do that when I was awake?"

"You were really happy just reading. I was going to hold it off until we played Skyrim. But I couldn't wait until then." 

"Fuck, you beat me to it."

"Sooo... Is that a yes..?"

"Of course, it's a yes, why the fuck would I kiss you if it was a no?"

"Uhhhh... A goodbye kiss..?"

"God damn it, it's just my fucking luck marrying an idiot."

Eren let's out a breathy chuckle, "Yeah but I'm your idiot."

"Dork." The shorter man huffs. 

 

Eren grabs hold of the box and pulls out the ring only to slip it to Levi's left ring finger. 

 

"Thank you..." Eren could feel his eyes starting to water. 

"What for?"

"For letting me spend the rest of my life venturing the world with you." He was full on crying now.

"I love you, brat." Never in a million years would he admit that his eyes were starting to sting.

"Forever and ever, old man." The brunet whispers as he leans to kiss his lover and now fiancé. 

 

_I'll love you forever and always, Levi._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE: Idiots in love…**

"They're fucking diamonds?" Levi was livid, he admits that he was a very frugal person so the moment he realises that this thing on his finger cost more than he initially thought practically blew his poor mind.

"Of course, I only want to give you the best." It wasn't really a big deal to Eren trying to save that much money on an engagement ring. It was worth every cent to have Levi say yes to him.

The black-haired man was silent for a few moments then said, "You know… If we ever get a divorce… The amount of money I'd get pawning this would probably feed me for several months."

Silence.

Then it was broken by the sound of Eren sobbing, "You're already thinking about divorcing me? Fuck you old man!"

"Shit, I was only kidding Eren! No really! I wasn't being serious!" Levi mentally scolded himself at his idiocy.

"But doesn't make it any less true!"

"Shit. Eren… Eren, look at me. Good…" Levi wiped away his fiancé's tears with his thumb then cup the brunet's head with both hands, "Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do, I love you." Eren mumbled, his tears slowly subsiding.

"Same for me… Forever and ever, Eren… Forever and always."

 

The tears stopped after that.

**Author's Note:**

> That was so cheesy~~  
> I kind of lost the link but if you've seen it before, it was a picture of a treasure chest with words engraved on the lid, can you send the link... maybe?
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but it was in need of editing.  
> Any grammatical or spelling errors are solely my fault, if you see any of them just tell me and I'll fix them straight away and give you my love! XD
> 
> Thoughts? Constructive criticism? Please comment below! I'd love to know what you thought of this!


End file.
